


Just Go With It

by WhiskeyAdams



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyAdams/pseuds/WhiskeyAdams
Summary: A boring office Christmas party gets a little more entertaining for Myka when a co-worker she barely knows embraces her and whispers, "Just go with it..." Fake dating AU, in a regular world universe.
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me

Everyone was laughing a little too loudly, thanks to the alcohol flowing freely. The cheerful music crackling through ancient speakers adding to the desperate feeling in the alien atmosphere, created by hundreds of adults crammed into their workspace after hours for a misbegotten, vaguely mandatory holiday party.

Even having removed her wool coat at the door, Myka felt like she was suffocating in the heat of so many bodies crammed onto the museum floor. Her dress clung to her body, even with her shoulders and legs left bare, she was sweating under that pressure. She gulped down another glass of some awful Christmas themed cocktail, searching for some relief.

Why had she let Pete convince her that coming to this stupid party was a good idea? She was uncomfortable aware of just how far outside of her comfort zone she was. Myka longed for the quiet comfort of her apartment, where her books and dog waited for her return.

Even after two years working as a glorified security guard, Myka knew almost none of her co-workers. Shew spent her days locked in a dark room, surrounded by a hundred computer monitors mounted on the walls. That, or dressed undercover as a patron, exploring the massive building on the floor open to the public. It was a truly massive building. Part archive, part museum, part vague government building, and there were a lot of hidden alcoves where people could hide and get lost.

 _South Dakota’s Premier Artifact Archive_. Most people called it simply, The Warehouse. Among other things, the museum housed countless artifacts from the past. Items that once belonged to people both great and small, now carefully curated and presented to the public. Even when rotated out regularly, to create stories of the past to teach and entertain people from all walks of life, Myka knew it would be years before some items in deep storage saw the light of day.

And it was her job to keep them all safe. From the mundane to the truly magnificent.

But she wasn’t working tonight. The whole staff, from dozens of departments, had been given the day off for the holiday, and were invited to take part in the party being hosted by the Warehouses board of directors.

It was such an eclectic group of people, standing in groups, ordering at the open bar, swaying almost unconsciously to the music. Groups formed and split, as the crowd moved and breathed, almost a living thing.

Myka feared the room was one drink away from turning into a rather depressing holiday dance club, giving her awful flash backs to her high school prom.

She stood on the fringes, leaning on the edge of the bar, studying those around her while she tried to decide if she could slip out unnoticed. She may have promised Pete she would attend, but he had abandoned her soon after they had arrived. So, she told herself, he couldn’t logically expect her to stick around.

“There you are!” a voice that was almost familiar rang out behind her.

Myka didn’t realize the greeting was meant for her until a woman grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, kissing her quickly on one cheek before lingering on the other, long enough to whisper, “Just go with it, _please._ ”

Myka was startled at first, freezing in place. But the sultry voice and hot breath dancing over her ear sent a shiver down her spine that quickly snapped her out of it.

She recognized the other woman only vaguely. Helena Wells worked in the acquisitions department. She often had to sign in and out artifacts, whether they be new additions to the collection, or being lent out to other institutions. And Myka, in her capacity, had seen Helena in her offices, had seen her name signed onto different forms she filed away. But she had never spoken to the woman before this moment.

Helena Wells was undoubtedly beautiful. When she was dressed in her standard uniform of slacks and a button down adorned with a waist coat, she put her fellow acquisition agents to shame. Dressed as she was tonight, in a simple but extremely flattering backless black dress, she was drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was pinned up in artful curls, leaving her pale neck bare. Her legs seemed like a million miles long, ending in dangerously high heels that brought her eyes on level with Myka’s.

Myka swallowed, her mouth suddenly very dry. Her frozen confusion lasted only a moment, the pleading look in Helena’s eyes had her acting at once.

“Helena,” She smiled warmly, squeezing the other woman’s hand reassuringly, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“I’m very sorry, Darling,” Her lilting accent did strange things to Myka’s insides, “I just got so caught up with Nathaniel here,” She gestured to the tall man who had followed so closely on her heels.

“Nate, please,” He gave a smarmy smile that showed off all of his stupid, perfect white teeth, “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure…?” He held out a hand to Myka, invading Helena’s personal space a little to do so.

“Can’t say we have, Nate was it?” Myka shook his hand, perhaps a little too tightly, while she sized up the rest of him, “Myka.”

“Myka,” he repeated, his eyes raking up and down her dress clad form, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around the offices upstairs. Do you work in acquisitions with HG?”

“Asset Protection,” She corrected curtly.

“So you like, get to wear a gun and stuff?” He smirked, “Are you wearing one now?”

Myka hummed humorlessly, giving him a tight smile that said “ _fuck around and find out.”_

“Working in the same department would never do,” Helena spoke into the charged silence, “Wouldn’t want any sort of conflict of interest, would we, Love?” she linked her arm through Myka’s, “Interdepartmental fraternization was a hot topic at last year’s sexual harassment seminar.”

“Wait,” Nate took half a step back, shaking his head with a rueful smile snaking its way across his face, “Are you telling me that _you_ two…?” he made a gesture between the two women.

“Yes?” Myka prompted, placing a hand possessively on Helena’s lower back, her breath catching for a moment when her fingers found smooth bare skin, having forgotten for the moment the deep v cut that ran down Helena’s spine.

“You’re like, together?” His smirk was faltering slightly, “This is the mysterious special someone HG is always talking about?”

“The one and only,” Myka shrugged one bare shoulder, feigning more confidence than she felt. There was an electric buzzing tingling in her fingertips that was making focusing on Nate’s irritating face difficult.

“But, you’re…” He seemed at a loss for words, his pale eyes dimmed in confusion as he ran a hand through his tousled brown hair.

“So different?” Helena supplied, half turning into Myka, resting a hand on her abdomen as she gazed lovingly into Myka’s amused eyes, “I know. It just adds to our passion, right, Love?” her fingers tightening slightly on the fabric of Myka’s dress when she said the word _passion._

“Yes,” Myka agreed, swallowing hard, “I’m so sorry, Nick-,”

“Nate,” He corrected.

“Right, _Nate_ ,” Myka shook her head while Helena bit back a snort, “I’m terribly sorry, but Helena and I really must go and find some of our other friends, so if you would excuse us.”

She brushed past him, ushering Helena on, her hand growing hot on the other woman’s back.

As soon as they were sufficiently lost in the crowd, Helena broke into laughter, it was so beautiful. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as they found Myka’s.

“I’m so sorry,” She apologized with a rueful smile, “Nate has been dogging my heels for months now, and no amount of polite rebuffs have seemed to work on him. He is… quite dense.”

“Well, I’m glad I could help,” Myka spoke honestly, “It’s been the most entertaining part if this,” She gestured to their tipsy co-workers around them, “Party.”

“Still, you must let me make it up to you,” Helena led them on a winding loop back around to the other end of the bar from where they left the befuddled Nate, “Dragging you into a strangers stilted romances was hardly chivalrous of me. Please, allow me to buy you the finest free booze tax dollars can buy.”

“By all means,” Myka laughed, though if she were honest, she probably already had her fair share of tacky cocktails.

Helena leaned on the counter, grabbing the attention of one of the poor souls tending the bar, as well as the attention of a few of their fellows standing nearby. Myka herself was struggling not to oogle the beautiful woman draped across the bar. She quickly finished off her half-forgotten egg nog, that was mostly brandy, to get a better grip on herself.

It didn’t seem right for Myka to stare so intently after having just rescued her from the likes of Nate Watkins. But it was so damn difficult to tear her eyes away from the bare skin exposed by that deep V cut that ended just at the small of her back.

“Here we are,” Helena spun gracefully back around, two champagne flutes in hand, Myka snapped her eyes up just in time.

“Thank you,” Myka took it gratefully, hoping the flashing Christmas lights hid her flushed cheeks.

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” Helena held out her now empty hand, elegant long fingers gently splayed, “Helena Wells.”

“I know,” Myka blushed once again, kicking herself as she took Helena’s hand in her own, “I mean- I’m sorry, I’m Myka. Myka Bering.”

“I know” She smiled brightly, causing Myka’s stomach to flip, “The head of Asset Protection, everyone should know who you are.”

They stood that way for a moment, hands clasped between them, staring into each other’s eyes. Myka felt something sparking there, growing just beneath the surface. They were standing closer than Myka had realized, their breath mingling, heat growing.

The moment was suddenly ruined when Myka was bumped roughly from behind. A small scuffle had broken out, the shifting mass of inebriated people shoving the two women flush against each other. Myka’s hand shot out to wrap her arm behind Helena, steadying her on her precarious heels. Their noses almost brushing, Myka caught a whiff of Helena’s shampoo, something light and flowery…

_Apples_ … 

The moment lasted only a heartbeat, Myka cleared her throat and extricated herself from Helena’s personal space, her body feeling cold with the loss.

“Sorry about that.” Her face was definitely bright red now, she just knew it.

She turned her body so they stood side by side, pressed against the bar, draining her champagne swiftly.

“That’s quite alright.” The other woman was staring at the shoving match happening a few yards away, but a small smile was playing at the edge of her lips as she sipped from her own glass. Myka wondered if she should be breaking up the fight that was quickly growing, she was supposed to be off the clock, but…

“Hey, do you want to get out of here?”

The question caught Myka off guard, she faced Helena once more, “What?”

“It’s just…” She gestured to the cacophony at large. “It’s not really my scene, and it seems to be quite rapidly devolving, so I was going to beat a quick retreat, if you’d care to join me?”

She looked from the brawl to Helena’s sly smile, her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. Maybe it was the champagne talking, or the egg nog from before, but Myka found herself saying, “You know what? Fuck it. Let’s blow this joint.”

Helena smiled warmly at her, “Aces.”

Their hands joined once more, Helena wound them a path through the throngs, stopping at the coat check, briefly, before leading Myka out into the blessedly cold night.

Helena broke into laughter, throwing her arms out at her sides and spinning around, once, twice before she stumbled slightly. Myka reached out to steady her, laughing herself, the cool clear night making her feel giddy.

“I’m sorry,” Helena was still laughing as they began to walk slowly down the sidewalk, the noise of the party dwindling behind them, “But if I had to stay there one more minute, I may have lost my mind.”

“Well, I was looking for an escape before, so really I should be thanking you.”

“Are you trying to tell me you weren’t having just a fabulous time watching our fellows making complete asses of themselves?” Helena feigned shock, her hand clasped to her chest for a moment before her face broke into a grin.

“Just not my idea of a good time,” Myka shook her head, it buzzed pleasantly and she smiled at the feeling. It had been quite a while since she had more than one drink.

“And just what is your idea of a good time, Myka Bering?” Helena’s eyes sparked mischievously, Myka’s heart skipped, “Come, the night is young and ours, what should we do with ourselves?”

“What is there even to do in this town at ten o’clock at night?” She demanded, trying to keep herself from staring once again, “It’s too cold out for any one sensible or sober.”

“Luckily I am neither.” Helena stepped backwards off the curb, “And I know just the place.” She put two fingers to her lips and let out an ear piercing whistle.

A yellow cab came to a squealing halt, Helena bowed slightly as she held the door open, gesturing for Myka to climb in.

Helena quickly rattled off an address to the driver before sitting back next to Myka, turning slightly to face her in the tight space. Myka took a deep breath, closing her eyes for the moment, trying to catch up with her circumstances.

“Oh my god, I love this song,” Helena laughed beside her, and began to sing along to the old pop song filling the cab around them.

Myka chuckled and watched her for a moment. Her cheeks were beautifully flushed, a few curls had escaped their pins and framed her dark eyes. Her voice was entrancing, Myka found herself leaning slightly toward her.

The cabbie cleared his throat loudly, “We’re here.”

“Fantastic,” Helena smiled, sliding out of the back seat with far more grace than Myka thought was fair, offering her hand for the other woman to take.

They stood before an old pub, the lit sign proclaiming it to be the Thief’s Jewel. Myka lifted an eyebrow at her companion, but Helena only tugged her hand towards the door. The smell of hops and old leather filled her nose. The sound of an old jukebox’s melody broken by the clashing of a pool table. There were a dozen patrons spread out in the space, a few looked back at the two new comers.

“HG!” The bar tender called out with a grin, “Knew you couldn’t stay away from my charms.”

“How could I, Wolly? You’re absolutely irresistible.” She led them to a booth in the back corner, where a waitress was already placing two glasses of amber liquid on coasters, “Thanks, love.” She winked, sliding in and removing her coat.

“I feel a bit over dressed,” Myka remarked as she glanced around.

“You’re beautiful, darling,” Helena reassured her, “Come sit and have a proper drink with me.”

Myka sat across from her, reaching back to let her own mess of curls fall around her shoulders, sipping the whiskey with a sigh as the warmth spread through her chest.

“It’s not peppermint schnapps,” Helena shrugged, “But hopefully it’ll do the trick for you.”

Myka was struggling to figure out if Helena was flirting with her or if this was just the Englishwoman’s personality. She seemed at home in the quiet pub, and more than a few of the patrons called out greetings to her before settling back into their own little worlds.

“You come here often?” Myka asked, blushing at the cliché she couldn’t keep from tumbling from her lips.

Helena seemed unperturbed, “After work most days. It’s in walking distance of The Warehouse, and the company isn’t horrible. And even better tonight,” She held her glass out to Myka, “Here’s to you, my gracious hero.”

Myka laughed and toasted her glass.

One glass became three became five as the hours ticked by. Myka found it so easy to talk to Helena, as they moved from one topic to the next to the next. It felt as if they had known each other for years. She found herself laughing loudly, dancing before the jukebox, taking their turn at the pool table. She felt breathless and alive and more than a little drunk when they stumbled out of the pub at three in the morning.

They leaned heavily on each other, Helena’s heels wavering more with each block they walked.

“This is ridiculous,” Myka objected once more, “I am perfectly capable of finding my own apartment.”

“Nonsense,” Helena waved her off, “What sort of shanghaied date would I be if I didn’t see you safely home.”

Myka didn’t have enough sense to argue back anymore. She was drunk and flustered, and Helena’s voice was just as intoxicating as the whiskey. It wasn’t long before they stood before her door, and Myka fumbled for her keys.

She stood on the threshold, turning to say good bye, when Helena’s lips brushed her cheek once again, “Thank you for the wonderful evening. It was truly… amazing.”

Myka blushed and stammered, but before she could get out a word or invitation, Helena was walking away, back towards the elevator with a small wave.

Myka shut the door and leaned heavily on it, banging her head on the door a few times, “You drunk idiot.”

But her cheek felt warm, and the butterflies in her stomach weren’t all from the whiskey, and she fell asleep in her dress with a smile on her face, and Helena’s name upon her lips.


End file.
